No matter what, the rain won't stop falling
by 666ways2love
Summary: You think Deatheaters can't love? You are wrong then...


"No matter what, the rain will still fall…"  


…drip, drip, drip… sound of raindrops on the leaves, the ground, the stones, the graves…

The moon is slowly fading away as the night comes to its end. So does her life. A woman in a dark cloak was spread on the muddy ground, her dirty dark hair wet from the rain, her face held traces of long-ago beauty. Her breath came in sharp painful sobs, leaving clouds of white vapor in the air. Bellatrix was hit with a spell, she was going to die and she new it, but that wasn't what she was crying about. She half sat half lay near one other dark shape. Lifeless and white were his features, the face of Lord Voldemort. Tears were rolling from Bella's dark, seemingly pupil less eyes, mixing with rain drops, leaving no traces of them selves. Memories flooded Bella's mind, which made her sobs more miserable and more painful. Her insides were melting as if someone spilled acid on them, so was her soul…

The better part of her life she spend along him, fought with him, served for him and will die with him… but he was already gone… and she blamed herself...

Why, why did she love him so! Hadn't she known better that love would destroy him! From the beginning, since Hogwarts… he told her so in their fifth year and she didn't listen… he said, they couldn't be, he said it was too dangerous, he said that love isn't what he's made for… and she knew it from the start… but nevertheless he stole her kisses, her tenderness, her life, her heart… tears and raindrops shined on her face, illuminated by the young moon, giving off a pale magical glow, making everything seem silver, as she looked through tears at the wet grass and wet stone… as if everything was alive with some mystery, glittering on its surface, tempting to be touched…

She remembered the first time being here, on this graveyard. Lazy May sun rolled at the collision of the earth and the sky, its golden red rays streaming through the fresh green of nature. His arms were around her, that's when he said he was leaving this July, after Hogwarts… but she knew he'll come back for her, she knew in her heart that now she's bound to him forever… and in whatever way she wouldn't change it for the world… and he gave her an orange flower. She was sure that she'd never seen anything so pure and beautiful, she knew he made it himself. It was as orange as the clearest horizon at the end of the day, as sweet and fresh as the early morning dew of twilight, and as full of affection… and she remembered looking him in the eyes, so deep and haunting, and they clearly said… he was letting her go… and she clung on to him desperately, unable to cry, as much as she wanted, unable to say a thing that would change his mind…

…and now at the same spot, she clung to his body, refusing to let go, refusing to believe everything was over, that her world consisting only of him collapsed without return… she couldn't bear it… a wail of utter misery escaped her lips… acid was burning in her stomach… she coughed up some blood, careful not to shed it on her love, for she shed only tears…

She gently pushed his hood away, revealing his ghostly white features. She remembered him so long ago, so young, so handsome… but she didn't care the way he looked at all, she just remembered his fierceness, his bravery, his sharp mind… and his long ago feeling for her...

Somewhere in the east the horizon was graying… her orange flower never withered, never faded, it gave her memories, something to cherish and love… and who said Death Eaters do not love? They love and they fight for it mercilessly! And once, he saw her looking at that flower… that's when he weakened… of course he never showed that he did but she knew, she saw it in his eyes, when he was looking at her… she felt it in the way he touched her cheek before the battle this night… he knew that he was going to be killed, he knew love killed him… she knew she did…

Her strength was leaving her, she lay in the mud, one arm not letting go off his… he was dead, she was doomed… with last remains of power she rose a little, her breath was coming on harsh painful gasps. Bella leaned and kissed his cheek… just like more then fifty years ago…

With a half scream half sigh she placed her head on his chest and circled her arms around him and closed her eyes for the last time to await her death, to await her meeting with him, her love, her life, her everything… she smiled, she could almost see him coming to take her with him… she smiled, feeling the gentle drops sweep her skin… she smiled, knowing, that no matter what, the rain will still fall…drip, drip, drip…


End file.
